Musical Urges
by Silver Smexypants
Summary: Gold finds Silver singing a familiar tune while relaxing in a hot spring. Will eventually be rated M for later chapters. PreciousMetalShipping yaoi boyxboy Don't like don't read.


Musical Urges

PreciousMetalShipping, yo.

Warnings: lol idk, ME BEOTCH, Silver and Gold pretending to be adults (meaning they're like, 18), um... yaoi? Yea... Oh and like, Latino Silver xDD Wait does Latino only apply for girls? lol irdk. Oh well. Silver's a dude, yo.

DISCLAIMER: Dude seriously, if I owned Pokemon do you think it would be about Ash wandering around? Ha, NO. It would be about yummy pmsing. :D Oh and I do NOT own "Loca" Tis belongs to the sexy beast that is Shakira and whoever the crap wrote it. :3

A/N: I thought of this after watching "The Voice" and seeing that one sexy bitch sing Shakira's song "Loca". So... yea enjoy. AND TOTALLY LISTEN TO "Loca" OR I WILL GET YOU WITH MY SILVER-NESS! Btw, watch the Espanol version it's so much better. x3

RANDOM NOTES: I typed half of this on the toilet. :l *cough*

Gold sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Crys and Lyra were both busy doing girl stuff, his mom had found herself a new boyfriend to spend time with, all of the gym leaders were resting today and he couldn't find his little red-headed friend anywhere. I mean he could train his pokemon but what point was there? He had already beaten Red and the most current pokemon league in Unova. He sighed again though more frustrated. He wanted to find Silver.

"Where on earth could he be?" Gold mused out loud. "Where on earth could who be, hmm?" Gold stopped to look behind him. He laughed lightly as Blue walked up to him. Suddenly Gold had a thought; 'Maybe she knows where Silver is.'

"Hey, Blue. I was just looking for Silver. Would you know where he is?" Said brunette thought for a moment before, "Actually yes." Gold broke out in a smile. 'Finally.' he thought. Blue giggled.

"Gold, he wouldn't want you to disturb him." He raised a furry brow at that. Blue rolled her eyes. "He always goes to the springs on Saturdays. Don't you know anything?" Gold laughed.

"Blue, it's Silver we're talking about. Of course I don't know. He won't tell me anything." The boy pouted. He wanted to be the one that Silver told things to. But you know, Blue made the stupid mistake of telling Gold where Silver is. "Hur hur hur..." Blue gave the younger a weird look she huffed.

"He's out by Ecruteak City. But Gold, don't do anything stupid, ok? He... he's kinda going through some rough things at home. Kay?" Blue pleadingly tried to coax Gold out of going to see Silver. "Blue you're such a horrible liar." he deadpanned. She blinked.

"Pfft... OK, fine. But seriously don't do anything stupid. He doesn't have many friends." With a sigh Blue ran into the woods, probably to resume whatever training she had previously been doing. Gold rolled his eyes and smiled softly. He'd go keep Silver company, whether he wanted it or not. Aibo shuffled out of its master's bag. "Oh hey Aibo. Whatcha doing?" The little purple bundle made a noise and held out several apples. Gold chuckled and took one. Aibo settled on Gold's head with an apple in its hands and tail. Gold smiled while munching on his own fruit.

It wasn't that far from Ecruteak City actually. The boy frowned slightly as the sun started to set. "Aibo, why don't you come back into your pokeball and get some rest." The little pokemon yawned before being whisked away by a light red flash. He sighed. "Maybe I won't find him." Just as he was about to give up, he finally saw the steam that makes a hot spring. His rose gold eyes lit up as he jogged closer to the giant rocks that surrounds the water.

He poked his head around a particularly small rock and looked. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was his friend, hair tied up and skin completely barred. Gold gulped as his eyes trailed downwards, down to Silver's waist. He unconsciously growled low in his throat at the water obscuring the rest of the other's slim body. Gold's ears strained to hear what sounded like... singing? Wait. Silver singing. What the hell? He slowly crept closer. When he stopped he had to duck behind a nearby boulder as the redhead turned around. Gold raised his eyebrow (again). Silver had a rather... dirty song chosen to sing.

"No te pongas bruto...

Loca."

Gold smiled at the familiar song.

"Que te la bebe'.

Loca."

The golden eyed boy closed his eyes whilst listening to the younger male sing.

El está por mi y por ti borró

Y eso que tú tienes to'

Y yo ni un Kikí.

Gold rested his head on the rock. 'Silver has a pretty voice...'

"El está por mi

Y por ti borró

Y eso que tú tienes to'

Y yo ni un Kikí.

Ella se hace la bruta pa' cotizar

Conmigo en frente ella se hace la gata en celo contigo

Te cotorrea el oído pa' tenerte en alta

Ella muere por ti pero por mi es que matas."

He held a hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing. How many times had he listened to this song? 'Either way this is such a better version than Shakira's' he thought.

"Sigo tranquila como una paloma de e'quina

Mientras ella se pasa en su BM al lado mío

Yo de aquí no me voy, se que está por mí

Y ninguna va poder quitármelo de un tirón."

Gold tapped his fingers in tune with Silver's singing and hummed quietly himself. He was going to have so much fun teasing Silver about this later.

"Yo soy loca con mi tigre

Loca, Loca, Loca

Soy loca con mi tigre

Loca, Loca, Loca

Soy loca con mi tigre

Loca, Loca, Loca

Soy Loca con mi tigre

Loca, Loca, Loca..."

Gold panicked as he heard splashing water signalling that Silver had gotten out of the searched frantically for a decent hiding place. "Shit..." He slapped his hand over his mouth. 'I... said that waaaaaay too loud.' Not a moment later his shirt collar had been yanked by an angry Silver. The dull eyes narrowed as the smaller boy recognized who had been listening to him.

"Gold what the hell are you doing here!" he shouted. 'Oh crap. I hate getting on his bad side.' Gold tried laughing it off.

"Oh, um... I-I was just walking by and thought I'd um... relax a bit in the water." He stared nervously into the cool eyes of his friend. Silver huffed and with a quick glare at the other, he let go of the shirt. Gold blinked, stunned.

"Um, Silver? You OK? You seem a little... Well you don't seem like yourself tonight. You know you can tell me anything right? I mean yea, there's Blue and all but I'm a guy just like you. Are you having trouble at home? Is he... IS HE BEATING YOU AGAIN? AW HELL NO. I'M GONNA-" Silver slapped his hand over Gold's mouth. Hard. Silver growled angrily at the other.

"Do you ever shut up? You are so fucking annoying!" Gold smiled underneath a pale, bony hand. Silver squeaked as the taller licked sensually between his fingers. He ripped his hand away from the offender. He scowled. "You're so disgusting. Do you know how many germs you just put on my hand?" Gold laughed.

"Do you know how incredibly adorable you are?" The golden eyed boy waggled his bushy eyebrows while Silver raised a delicate one. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Gold, would you please go? I need to put clothes on." He gestured to his bony body, only covered by a towel. Gold made a face like he was actually thinking for once. He smiled.

"No." Silver eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No. We're both guys, you can change in front of me." Gold sat back, crossing one leg over the other. He snaked his arms around his head and rested on them. Silver glared at him. "N-no Gold. That's just weird. Go away or something." Silver looked to the side, not daring to look into Gold's eyes. Hearing a chuckle, though he turned to see Gold had silently slipped closer to him. He squeaked, feeling a wandering hand grope his bum.

"I'll choose 'or something.'" Gold said with a smirk plastered on the usually bright face. Silver's face went as red as his hair while Gold tugged the towel off of Silver's lower body. "Gold." he said warningly. Said boy smiled softly. He stroked Silver's back all the way up to his neck where his fingers curled around soft strands of hair.

"You should take your ponytail down. I like your long hair." Silver gulped and raised his hands to shakily pull out the black band holding his locks up. Gravity caught hold of his hair once again and pulled it closer. Gold smiled. "That's better." Silver shifted from one foot to another, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Um... why are you saying... all this? To me?" Gold stared lovingly at the small boy in his arms. He petted the red hair while whispering, "You can be so stupid, you know?" Silver scrunched his nose up.

"No you're the stupid one." He almost automatically replied. Gold laughed and pulled the other tighter against his body. Without warning Gold pressed his lip softly, yet firmly against Silver's. Said boy's eyes widened. 'Why... why is Gold?'

"Sorry." Gold laughed as he pulled away. He looked Silver in the eyes and sighed. "I just couldn't help myself. You're too cute." Silver blushed and looked away. Gold smiled. "Here." Silver glanced at the towel Gold held out for him. "Hey... what does this mean?" Gold's eyes flashed. "Hmm?" Silver pouted.

"Idiot you know what I mean." Gold laughed again. 'That dorky but cute laugh.' Silver surprised himself with his thoughts.

"It means whatever you want it to, Silvy." Silver punched Gold on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" He pretended to cry and dramatically fell to the ground. Silver starred as Gold continued to make a fool of himself. 'My fool. Wait... what?' Silver started walking over to where his clothes had been neatly folded, stepping on Gold's crotch in the process, smirking when hearing an strangled noise come from the boy.

'Maybe... this wouldn't be so bad. Having him around I mean. N-not like I like him in that way.' His cheeks flushed slightly at his thoughts. He shook his head and looked back. With a sigh, he pulled Gold up and kissed him on the cheek. Gold stood, too stunned for words as Silver all but pranced around a large stone, grabbing his neat clothes.

So... yea. I'll make chapters with this. Hmm... Should I use a different song for each chapter? I don't know... Please please please, review. I'll dress up in a maid outfit with PANTIES for just one review. xD Hmm... Or maybe just give you a cookie? lol x3 Fav./Follows are greatly appreciated. But I like reviews more. :l PLEASE?

-Silver


End file.
